Bittersweet Victory
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: Dominique's live took an abrupt nosedive when a family reunion has some non friendly guests. Left in the trauma afterwards, how will she respond to it? Read and review please, I would like to know if I should continue it. T because of violence
1. Prelude

**Mm, hello hello, Fanfiction. Here is an installment of a new story, Bittersweet Victory.**

**Might I say, this story has no beta. Some parts may seem a little fuzzy, but I would absolutely LOVE it if you would offer to beta for me. **

**Er, I wrote this originally for the Prompts contest thing, and then I got told that I should continue it... So hopefully I'll be finished by the deadline.**

**Disclaimer~ Why the hell would I be on Fanfiction if I owned this?**

* * *

><p>Her fingers danced along the pieces of the shattered ice sculpture, the last vestiges of what might have been the perfect night. Dominique sat alone in the ruined garden of the Burrow, the teetering house behind her still aflame. The corpses surrounded her, mocking her with their unseeing eyes and pale skin. It was a Weasley family reunion, silly as it sounds. All of the happy, laughing faces haunted Dominique's memories as she sat amongst the wreckage of it.<p>

They were good fighters, the lot of them, but how are you supposed to fend off an attack when time itself is on the opposing side? The Death Eaters were a group from the past, and they had recruited throughout the timeline, picking up misfits and the like. Twenty seven Weasleys against approximately 50 Death Eaters, trapped with no way out. The spells that ricocheted around the unkempt field lit the sky up dazzling colors, the most prominent amongst them the flash of green from the dreaded _Avada Kedavra._ It was down to roughly 20 Death Eaters, and fifteen Weasleys. One by one, each side was whittled down until it was two Weasleys and one Death Eater. Dominique fought valiantly against _Serafina, _along with her twin Louis. The demented woman's forest green eyes danced with sadistic joy as she set fire to the beloved home of the now fallen Molly and Arthur Weasley. Her choppy blonde hair swayed slightly in the wind as little embers nestled themselves into it, as she pointed her wand at Louis, at her other half, and screeched the same words that echoed around her mind, pounding against her skull violently, scaring off every other thought.

Avada Kedavra, and like that Dominique was left standing alone against the leader of the now fallen Death Eaters. As Serafina delighted in her most recent kill, Dominique pointed her own wand, the loyal combination of Veela hair from her great-grandmother and willow, and uttered _Stupefy_, and watched as the crazed Italian woman dropped to the scorched ground stunned. Horrified, the blonde Weasley stood, the last remaining fighter on the impromptu battlefield, the victorious one. It was a bittersweet victory though.

The porcelain faces of her youngest cousins, Lily and Hugo, who were a mere _thirteen_, stared at her without recognition. Her hand trembling, Dominique conjured up her patronus, a shining silver snow leopard. She sent it off to Seamus Finnigan, an Auror that Dominique was familiar with. It bore the somber message of the Weasley family's deaths, and the assorted Death Eaters. With a slightly steadier hand, Dominique separated the Death Eaters and Weasleys with several deft _Moblicorpus_ spells. She bound the Death Eaters with thick black cords the snaked around them, just like the House that they had all been Sorted into. With all of the initial things taken care of, Dominique finally collapsed where she stood, her ice blue eyes downcast on her torn, grass green sundress. She refused to allow even a single crystalline tear escape from the prison of her body however, and instead wound black roses into her silvery blonde Veela hair. The thorns pricked her incessantly, and the dark liquid trickled down her pale skin, leaving tears of blood winding down her arms, dancing intricately as they wound their way through each other. Shaking, Dominique walked over to her family. She slowly caressed Victoire's face, her clear skin stone cold under the delicate fingers of her sister. Today had been her engagement party, a testimony to the sparkling silver ring decorating one of her long pianist fingers. She was supposed to get _married_, _married_ to none other than Teddy Lupin. But no, and he lay next to her, his hair a sickening reflection of the flash of green light that had stolen his life away from him. Even in death, their hands were reached out towards one another. It was supposed to be their night, and now look what happened. Victoire had had to watch her beloved Teddy fall, only to follow him right after. Moving down the line, it broke Dominique's heart over and over and over again and again. How many times can one live through such a tragedy? She'll never hear little Lily Luna's giggle, nor see James's smirk as he held Albus's wand out of reach. Dominique nearly lost it as she stopped at her Uncle George's corpse, and saw a smile lingering on his lips. He had gone to join his twin, his other half, Fred. From the stories she had heard, George had changed drastically after the Second Wizarding War, almost never smiling.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. All of them lying in a row, their eyes closed to the cruel world around them. They were all stupendous fighters, but the Death Eaters had the element of surprise on their side. Also, the adults were all trying to protect the young from the attacks, and were ultimately struck down by them. As Dominique reached the end of the line, her heart stopped as she saw the still form of Louis. His blue eyes, the same chips of ice as hers were, stared up towards the stars and the smoke that painted the black canvas of the sky. His shaggy blonde hair was splayed out on the black grass that cushioned him from underneath. His white shirt was smeared with blood and torn from the frenzy of battle, and his black dress pants were as well. The red lips moved no more, no witty comebacks come hurling back at her once more. Sobs wracked through her body, threatening to be unleashed at any given moment, and yet Dominique restrained them.

She turned to the burning Burrow, the light of the red flames washing over her features and casting them into sharp relief. Being 1/8 Veela, she was naturally beautiful, but the feature that drew your attention were her eyes. Before, they had been young and carefree- She's only 17, for Merlin's sake- and now they held a new wisdom. In one night alone, she feels as if she has aged ten years. Instead of breaking the fragile silence, she sent water cascading down onto the house with a silent spell, not wanting to ruin the peace of her family's death.

Clearly, she's the only one who wanted this, because a group of Aurors had just Apparated in and were talking amongst themselves. Their murmuring disturbed the eternal slumber of the Weasley family as the Death Eaters were all grasped firmly and Apparated away, most likely to Azkaban. Seamus came over to Dominique, his brow knitted together as he partook in her silence, and joined her in extinguishing the rampaging fire eating alive the memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so my updates may seem a little erratic as I proceed with juggling band camp, summer reading, AP work, and this story. I'll try though! (:<strong>

~ **psylocke13**


	2. Catherine Finnigan

**Eh, me is back, and thirsting for more reviews. (: I'm still on the lookout for the beta, and also wondering if I should continue the story. **

**Thanks to mikki105 for reviewing and adding this story to the Next Generation community thingamawhatsahoozit! You have no idea how much it meant to me :-D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer~ Why the hell would I be on Fanfiction if I owned this?**

***Warning, I don't feel like revising this, so if there's mistakes, feel free to point out the flaws and laugh (: Oh, and sorry it's short... I would elongate it by adding more adjectives, but you'd get bored with it. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A month has passed since that cursed night. Dominique was walking through Hogsmeade, one of her hands fiddling with her necklace absentmindedly. The pendant was a shard of ice from that ice sculpture, charmed into never melting. Quickly, Dominique had made a habit of messing around with it rather often.<p>

"Dom, are you alright?" An friend from school, Catherine Finnigan, asked Dominique worriedly as she passed by Dominique. Through a single month, Dominique had gone from a regal and confident woman to a lesser shade of her former self. Dominique had taken her long, luscious locks and hacked them short. The edge of her hair was uneven, and her eyes no longer shone with a bright energy. She was gaunt, merely skin and bones. Instead of the flamboyant colors that clad her body before, Dominique wore only black. Every single day, there never failed to be a black rose twined into her outfit.

"I'm completely and totally amazing, Catherine, why wouldn't I be?" Dominique replied, her face impassive as a stone.

"Oh yeah, do you still have my book?" The brunette asked eagerly, the moment of indecision gone. She turned towards Dominique, her brown eyes wide and innocent. "The one about vampires, I mean."

"Yes, it's at my flat. Do you want it back?"

"Er, yeah, it turns out that my mum wanted to read it…"

"Oh, okay, just come on then." Dominique offered her arm to her petite friend, and they Disapparated from in front of the Hog's Head.

The pair had found themselves on a bright and sunny beach, the white sand warm beneath their feet. The light waves lapped against the shore merrily, and the few clouds drifted lazily across an otherwise empty blue sky. "Dom? Dom, I think you overshot your Apparating." Catherine said in confusion, turning around her freckled face this way and that. "You don't live anywhere near a beach. You're in a flat in Diagon Alley, remember?"

"Accio wand." An icy tone greeted her question, and Catherine's ebony wand zoomed towards Dominique, as she calmly snatched it out of the air. Twirling the ebony and unicorn wand in her left hand, Dominique smirked at Catherine's panicked expression. "Tell me something Catherine, how much do you love me now?" Laughing quietly, Dominique leveled the wand at Catherine. "Avada kedavra." A flash of green light burst from the wand, and Catherine dropped lifeless to the sand beneath her. Dominique strode over to Catherine confidently, taking a glass phial and extracting some of Catherine's blood. She then levitated the carcass into the sea and set it adrift.

Back at home, Dominique took the phial filled with the rose red blood of her former friend, and using a simple color changing spell to turn it into a thick black, a black like a moonless sky. Taking the blood, Dominique proceeded to tattoo it into her skin on her left ankle an image of a black, thorny rose.

* * *

><p><strong>If you got the book I was drawing inspiration from at the end, then I freaking love you xD :D<br>**

~ **psylocke13**


	3. Lysander Scamender

**Ello! Anyone here actually reading this...? Aha.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thanks to **PJ and HP are my life **for beta-ing this! *applause*  
>Er, yeah... SO ONWARDS!<strong>

Disclaimer~ Rights to JK

* * *

><p>"Lysander. You've gotten taller." Dominique greeted her old friend calmly. He had shaggy blonde hair that hung in his iron grey eyes. His face was pale and angular, a rough image of his mother's.<p>

"Dominique. Have you grown shorter?" Lysander joked as he reeled the black clad girl in for a hug. "So how are you doing?"

"Just dandy, Ly. You?" Dominique asked stiffly as she brushed a few stray blonde locks from her face and deftly tucked them behind an ear.

"Perfect. My Healer training's been going well so far, I assisted Healer Lynch in the binding of a kneazle bite today, we had to disinfect it in addition to covering it and preventing further infection." Loping an easy arm around Dominique, Lysander guided her into an easygoing stride to the forest. "So did you hear about Catherine Finnigan's death? Some people found her when they were cruising around, practicing on brooms. Apparently it was the Avada Kedavra curse, there was no trace of anything else. People are assuming that the Death Eaters are banding together again or some nonsense like that."

Keeping her tone level, Dominique hitched a look of astonishment to her eyes. "I heard that Catherine had died, her family contacted me. She and I were best friends, Ly. I just hadn't heard all of the details."

"Ah. Watch out, there's a wrackspurt buzzing around here." Lysander changed the subject abruptly, his eyes zooming around the towering elms, following the supposed moves of the wrackspurt.

"Will do, Lysander." Dominique twirled Catherine's wand deftly inside her jacket. A thin smile graced her gaunt features as she pointed the ebony wand at the distracted male and, with a silent Summoning Spell, succeeded in extracting his wand from him. "Lysander, I think I found the Wrackspurt!" Grinning wickedly, a maniacal glint stole across her pale blue eyes, casting an evilness upon them. Lysander spun around to find himself face to face with a certain elm and dragon heartstring wand in his face. Frantically, Lysander made as if to grab his wand but find himself groping only the air. He froze, his expression wary and fearful as he gazed upon Dominique. She stood there, clearly in charge as her very presence demanded his attention. The straight blonde hair was caught into a sloppy ponytail and she was garbed in black and black alone still. "Oh, look at ickle Lysander, all caught in a net."

"Nicki, why are you even doing this?" Lysander queried in a quavering voice, his eyes following the end of his wand that was still trained on him. "I-I didn't do anything, did I?"

Dominique's eyes glinted a hard steel and her voice was iron cold as she answered her victim. "Because, Lysander, you have what I cannot posses. And if I can't have it, then why should anyone else? That's not very fair, now is it, wittle Sandy?"

"W-W-What do I even have of yours, Nicki?" He gulped audibly, shaking from seeing the mental state of his friend revealed.

Dominique hissed slightly and her eyes narrowed dangerously at Lysander. She laughed bitterly, "I suppose that there is a reason that you aren't in Ravenclaw like your parents then, Lysander. You aren't smart at all. Gryffindor, the House of the morons suits you perfectly, now then doesn't it?"

"Nicki, your whole family is-was in Gryffindor though!"

"NOT MY WHOLE FAMILY! AND LOOK AT WHERE THEY ARE NOW, LYSANDER! LOOK WHERE THAT LANDED THEM!" Dominique screamed at him lividly. She whispered in a shaky voice, "Look where it got me. The loner, the black sheep. Or should I say, the serpent amongst the lions?" Dominique shook her head violently and growled fiercely. "Stop poisoning my mind with your calamity and lies, Scamender!"

"Lies? Nicki, I'm trying to eradicate the poison that was planted there!" Lysander protested her as she leveled the wand more firmly at him.

"No. No you aren't, Lysander. Since I have no life, I'll have to compensate by taking yours. Nighty night! AVADA KEDAVRA!" A burst of green light hit Lysander, and he dropped to the leafy forest floor, his glassy blue eyes fixed in an unseeing stare upwards to the lazy clouds.

With her face hardened and devoid of any of the previous emotion, Dominique knelt down to Lysander and performed the same ritual with him that she did with Catherine, by converting the red blood into black and tattooing a matching rose on her right ankle. A single petal was hanging off of the flower though, the rest perfectly in line. No matter how hard Dominique tried, she couldn't get the petal to sit right.

* * *

><p><strong>Review por favor :-D<strong>

**~psylocke13**


End file.
